Unknown
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Law has gotten a new patient. He seems different from all the rest. What is it about this man that intrigues him so much? I don't own One Piece. M/M Yaoi Maybe Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Looking down at the man on the operating table, Law felt himself sweat. The young man had been shot in the stomach and right shoulder. They weren't fatal wounds but it was difficult to take out bullets from a person's body.

"Doctor Trafalgar, are you okay?" a nurse asked. He looked at her and nodded. He was fine but his patient was struggling.

Taking out the fourth bullet from the stomach, Law started to look for any harmed organs. He found the stomach, liver, kidneys, pancreas, and all other organs to be in tact. "None of the organs were harmed. He can be sewn up." Law was given a needle and thread.

Wanting some coffee, Law started to head for the break room. "Trafalgar." He knew that voice and groaned to himself. He turned to meet the officer's gaze.

"Yes, Smoker-ya?" He just wanted his coffee. "I need something to pick me up so make it quick." He got smoke blown in his direction.

"What is the condition of the patient? When can I talk to him?" Law turned away and went to the break room. He knew that Smoker was following him. He poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip.

"He is in stable condition. He will be asleep for another few hours but should be awake before dark." He took another sip. "He was shot four times in the stomach and once in the right shoulder." Law thought for a moment. "The bullets seem to be from a .45 caliber pistol."

"Thanks for the information. His brothers should be coming any time now." Smoker turned to leave. "I would get there before they do. They might hurt him." Sighing, Law finished his cup and left the room. His destination was room 342.

Walking into the room, Law heard the even breathing of the patient. He was glad that he had come out alive and not have died in the process. He sat down in a chair on the other side of the room. He was tired but he had to wait for his brothers to get there.

A knock on the door made him look to his friend, Shachi. "Hey, Captain. The brothers are here." Law nodded and stood up. "Want me to send them in?" Law nodded and the other left.

After a moment, Law was almost knocked down by a kid coming into the room. "Where is he?! Sabo! Are you okay?!" Law had to hold the kid at bay in the doorway. He struggled against him. "Move! I want to see my brother!"

"Before you come into this room, you have to calm down. I will not have you harming my patient while he is healing." The kid immediately calmed down. He looked up at Law. Another kid joined him at the door.

"Luffy, I told you to wait up." He looked at Law. "Are you the doctor that helped my brother?" Law nodded. He was glad that this brother was a lot more calm. "Thanks."

"You are welcome." He moved out of the way so they could enter. The younger one was right next to the bed in seconds. "My name is Doctor Trafalgar Law. May I ask you your names?"

The older one nodded. "I'm Ace. The other is Luffy." Gesturing to the one on the bed, Ace told him his name. "The one you helped is our brother, Sabo." Ace looked worried. "What happened?"

Sitting back down, Law explained what had landed their brother in the hospital. "We had a call about shots being fired and a wounded man. He was rushed in bleeding from his shoulder and stomach. I was able to remove the bullets from his body and sew him up. His eye looks like it had been scratched so I bandaged that up, too."

Ace nodded. "Smoker had told us that Sabo was found at the corner of the street. He was bleeding while a man was running away. Told us that he was here and to be here as quick as we could." Law had to admit that he would have done the same thing.

"He will be okay but he has to stay in the hospital until further notice." Law rubbed a hand over his face. "You may come to visit whenever you want but please keep the noises to a minimum and no roughhousing around him." Ace agreed and Law left the room. He hoped that they would listen to him.

Later, he found himself in the room with his patient, again. The brothers were gone and it was time for him to go home. He was sitting in the chair from before. Sabo hadn't woken up that day. Smoker was upset but he understood that Law couldn't forcefully wake him up.

Staring at him, Law studied Sabo. He had wavy blond hair, sun-kissed skin, and a strong build. Law knew that he would recover fully even if it took longer than expected. He was exhausted from the day. Resting his head on the arm of the chair, Law slowly lost consciousness. He was glad to have some peace and quiet.

 **I hope you like this story. It was an idea I have had for a while. It is a Sabo x Law story. Please let me know what you think of it right now. If any of you have a good idea for a name, please let me know what you think the name should be. Have a pleasant day. Tatty-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Talking to Him**

 _ **There was a loud noise coming from a different room. It sounded like things breaking. Getting out of bed, Law walked over to the door. He peered through the crack to see what was going on. He held his breath at what he saw.**_

 _ **"Doflamingo, just give the boy over. No one has to get hurt." A man stood with a gun to Corazon's head. He looked calm while the man had a smile on his face. "He just wants the kid. This will stop when you give him up."**_

 _ **With his gun aimed at the man, Doflamingo stood his ground. "He is my nephew and Corazon's son. We will give him up over our dead bodies." Law couldn't see his uncle's face because his back was to him.**_

 _ **"If that is the case," the man's smile turned to a malicious grin. "Then I'll get one of you out of the way." Corazon closed his eyes. Law feared the worse.**_

 _ **"Cora-san!" He wrenched the door open and ran into the room. The man was taken off guard and Corazon was able to unarm the man.**_

 _ **Before he could get any closer, Doflamingo scooped him up. "Please leave. I don't want to do anything that would upset Law." Corazon had the man's gun pointed at his head.**_

 _ **Laughing, the man stood there. "You think that I'm the only one he's going to send? There will be more if I don't return." Law felt Doflamingo's hand tighten on his leg. The man laughed again.**_

 _ **Right next to Law, Doflamingo's gun went off. Law covered his ears at the sound. His eyes were trained on the man that was now on the floor. His brains, pieces of skull, and hair were on the wall he had been standing in front of just a second ago. Law could only stare in horror at the sight.**_

Suddenly, Law shot out of the chair he had been sitting in. His heart was racing and his breathing was heavy. Looking around, Law remembered where he was. He looked at his watch to see that he had spent the whole night at the hospital. He ran a hand through his hair.

"H-Hello?" The voice made Law look to the bed. Sabo was trying to sit up with difficulty. Rushing over to his side, Law helped him sit up. He handed him a bottle of water. "T-Thanks." Sabo downed the entire bottle in one go.

"Is there anything you need right now?" Law felt the guy look at him. He stared at Law for a good few minutes. "Mr. Sabo?" He seemed to come back to the present at the use of his name.

"N-No. W-What happened?" He put a hand to his head.

"You were shot five times and scratched on the left eye. I was able to remove the bullets from you and sew you back up. I wrapped you up and you have been here ever since." Law hoped that it wasn't too much information for him at once.

"When...When did it happen?" Law wasn't surprised by his question.

"Yesterday. Your brothers came to see you but you were still asleep." Law checked his IV bag. He took it down now that he was awake. "I told them that they could come and visit any time." Sabo smiled.

"That's good. Luffy would have a conniption if he couldn't come and see me." Law had to agree. The young man had been almost ready to climb over him when he had stepped in his way. "Have you been here all night?"

Face going red, Law nodded. "It seems that I had fallen asleep while waiting to see if you would wake up." Sabo seemed embarrassed at that.

"Sorry."

"There is no reason to be. I do need some information from you, though." Sabo agreed. "I will be back in a moment." Leaving the room, Law made his way to his office. Searching through some papers, Law found a clean sheet of paper.

He was on his way back when he was pushed into the wall. It made him groan but he was used to being pushed around. Law looked up to see Monet in front of him. "What do you need?" He could tell that she was upset about something.

"Where were you yesterday? We called you last night but you didn't pick up." Law pulled her hands off his coat. She looked down and saw the blood. Her face scrunched up. "Why are you still bloody?"

"I was too tired to change and forgot to this morning. Now, my patient from yesterday is awake and I need some information from him." He brushed past the nurse and went back to the room.

In the room, Sabo was looking out the window. Knocking on the open door, Law got his attention. "Doctor, you're back."

"Yes. My name is Trafalgar Law. You can just call me Law." The man seemed okay with his suggestion. "Now, I need some information from you." He pulled a pen from his coat and sat back in the chair. He didn't want to be much of a bother for the healing man. "I need your name and age."

"Sabo. I am twenty-two years old." He stared at Law while he wrote down the information.

"I know you are male. Where do you live and who lives with you?" He looked up at Sabo.

"You have met Luffy and Ace. Those are the only two that live with me. We live at 2943 Forest Drive." Sabo never took his eyes off of Law. It made him slightly uncomfortable.

Quickly writing down the information, Law tried not to let it show that he was uncomfortable. "What is your occupation, the occupation of Luffy-ya and Ace-ya, and the ages of the two?"

"I am a host at a club. Ace is twenty-two and works at a garage with some friends." He seemed to think over something. "Luffy is nineteen and just started college this year. I was surprised he even made it this year." Law was curious.

"What do you mean?" Law thought the kid was good enough to be going to college. Why would he think he wouldn't be?

Sighing, Sabo explained. "Well, he isn't the brightest kid. He has his own issues and he has had to have tutoring throughout his high school years."

Law didn't write it down because it wasn't important. "Okay. Back to the questions. Do you have any medical history? Been to a hospital before?"

"No. This is the first time I have been to a hospital for anything. I normally go for check-ups at a clinic a friend works at." Law wrote that down. He had gotten everything he needed from him. He caught Sabo looking at him again. "Where did all the blood come from?"

Looking down at his clothes, Law sighed. He needed to go back home to freshen up. "Since I didn't go home last night, I haven't been able to change. It is your blood from yesterday." The young man seemed to be contemplating something.

Standing up, Law put his pen away. "Thank you for your time. I will file this when I have the chance." He walked over to the door. "I will have a nurse come and change your bandages." Sabo frowned. "I'll see you in a little while to check up on you."

It felt as if Sabo was in a bad mood when he left the room. Walking past Monet, Law grabbed her to get her attention. She turned to him with a bored expression. "What do you want? I've got some things to do."

"I need a nurse to go and change Sabo-ya's bandages." She nodded. "Also, I'm going to go home for a moment to get cleaned up. I don't want to walk around with dried blood on me."

"Okay. Smoker is here. You need to tell him what you're doing." Law nodded and allowed her to leave. Law went to the waiting room to find Smoker there.

Once he saw Law, he made his way over to him. "Is he awake? Enough to where I can get some answers from him?"

"Yes. He is awake. I will be back in a bit." He gestured to his clothes. "I need to get cleaned up from yesterday." Smoker nodded and went in the direction of the room.

At Law's apartment, he was greeted by his neighbor. "Hello, Law. I didn't see you come home last night." She was always worried for him.

"Well, Nami-ya, it seems that I was so exhausted that I had fallen asleep. I didn't wake up until this morning." She giggled at that.

Pointing to his shirt, she made a comment. "I see that you had a particularly messy time yesterday." He nodded and unlocked his door. "I'll see you later. I have to go and meet up with some friends."

"Alright. Please be careful." She agreed and Law entered his home. It was clean and nothing seemed out of place. He sighed as he went to his bedroom.

Taking off his dirty clothes, Law went to his dresser and picked out a fresh outfit. He scratched his head as he went to the joining bathroom. He turned on the water and stepped into his shower. Once he was finished with his shower, he grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist. He grabbed another and put it around his neck.

He looked in the mirror. His dark circles were still there. He took his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. He used mouthwash after. He felt cleaner. He went to his room and heard his cellphone go off. He dug it out of his dirty pants and answered it.

"What is it, Monet-ya?" He slipped on his underwear as he talked. He wondered what was wrong for her to call him.

"We have a slight problem." He pulled his jeans on as he waited for her to speak. "Sabo won't let any of the nurses changed his bandages. He insists that you should change them since you put them on." Law pulled the phone away to put on his shirt. "He said that they might mess up the stitches or harm his scratches if they do it."

Law sighed. "Alright. Tell him I will be there in a bit. Has he harmed anyone?" He hoped he hadn't tried to move much.

"No, actually. He was very polite to all the nurses that tried to change his bandages. He just declined them and said that you should change them since you put them on." Law wasn't surprised. He understood the man's concern.

"Tell him I'm on my way." Monet said that she would and hung up. Law took his towel that he had around his neck and dried his hair. His stomach growled as he slipped his shoes on. "I might as well get something to eat on the way there." A thought hit him. "I'll get Sabo-ya something while I'm there. He should be hungry."

Back at the hospital, Law toted a bag to his patient's room. He found the man reading a book when he walked in. "I see that you have occupied yourself with something, seeing as you can't move much." His voice got Sabo to look up.

"Law, you're back." He greeted him with a smile. "I'm very sorry if I made you rush. I just don't trust the others to change them."

Nodding, Law set the bag down on the counter that held the bandages. "It's alright. I brought you breakfast. The hospital food isn't all that great." He picked up the bandages. "I know how you feel about the bandages. I have had a few patients like this. They are worried that the others would harm my work."

"Yeah. I don't want you to have to go and redo them." Law chuckled. Sabo smiled at him.

"The last time I had to redo stitches, the person was pissed off." Sabo raised an eyebrow. Law talked as he removed the old bandages. "He hated needles and had dismissed my warnings about moving too much. I had to redo them and he had to keep them in longer." Sabo chuckled at that.

"Sounds like he's rebellious." Law nodded. He knew the man from his high school years.

Taking the last of the bandages off, Law studied the stitches in his shoulder and stomach. They seemed to be fine and didn't need to be cleaned. Picking up the fresh ones, Law started to wrap them on him. "Did Smoker-ya come and ask you questions?" Law had told him that he was awake.

"Yes. I couldn't give him any good information because I don't know why I was shot or who did it." He lifted his good arm to let Law do his work better. "He was frustrated with my answers."

"Yeah. He is very easy to upset. He got upset when you didn't wake up yesterday." Law remembered how he shook him and demanded that he wake him up. "He wanted answers yesterday but I couldn't forcefully wake you up."

Law finished his work on the man's torso. He went to remove the head bandage when he caught Sabo staring at him. "Are you this talkative to all of your patients?" Law thought it over as he unraveled the bandage.

"Not really. You're just different." Once the bandage was off, Law looked at the wound. "Can you open your eye for me?" Sabo nodded. His eyelid slowly opened to show a cerulean eye to match the other. "Can you see out of it?" He hoped that there was no damage to it.

"Yes, but it hurts to keep it open." Law told him to close it and when he did, there was a little blood. He sighed and went back to the counter. Sabo watched him with his good eye. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. You just started bleeding a little. It was my fault. I got you to open it too early but I needed to know if you would still be able to see out of it." He grabbed up a gauze pad and peroxide. Law went back to Sabo and poured a little on the gauze. He went about cleaning the blood and wounds. "The dressing on your eye will have to be there for about a week. After that, it should be ready to be removed."

"How long for the others?" Law finished cleaning and picked up the bandages. He understood Sabo's urgency.

"It would take about two weeks before I can take the stitches out." He finished wrapping and stood back. He did a good job and went to the back where the food was. "You may start back work after about a week and a half from now. You only need to stay in the hospital for about a week."

"Long enough for my head bandage to be removed?" Law nodded. He took out a breakfast burrito and handed it over to him. He also handed him a soda. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. And yes. Your scratches will have to be cleaned everyday until they are completely healed." He took out another burrito and sat in the chair. He had a cup of coffee. "I didn't know if you liked coffee, so I got you a soda."

"I like coffee. Black is my favourite." Law nodded in agreement. He also liked just straight black coffee. It was better to him and woke him up more. "How old are you, if I may ask?"

Law swallowed his bite of food. "I'm twenty-six." Sabo looked surprised. Law caught it. "What?" HE had gotten that look before but never understood why.

"You don't look twenty-six." Law raised an eyebrow. "You look more like twenty-one to twenty-four." Law laughed. He had always thought he looked older.

"I've always been told that I look older." Sabo smiled. Law understood why he was a host at a club. "Are your brothers going to be okay with you not going home for a week?"

Sabo nodded. "They would want me to get better. Luffy is very big on me taking it easy when I get hurt." Law raised an eyebrow. "I've had my fair share of fights in my life." Law agreed.

After he was done eating, Law talked more with Sabo. He found out that he worked at the Golden Grape Host Club. He was the best one in the club. Sabo also got some information out of Law. Like that he lived alone, his uncle owns a big company, and that he has never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend.

Suddenly, the door was flung open and Luffy stood in the doorway. Ace was probably a little behind. "Sabo! You're awake!" He went to the bed and hugged him. Law noticed the pained look on Sabo's face.

Law noticed the straw hat on the kid's head. "Straw Hat-ya, please refrain from getting too rough with him. He is still healing." The teen let Sabo go and turned to him.

He bowed his head. "Thank you for taking care of my brother." Law placed a hand on his shoulder. Luffy looked up at him with happiness.

"You're welcome. Where is your other brother? Is he with you?" Luffy shook his head.

"Ace had to work today. He said he would come by before dark, though." Law nodded. He got a smile from him. The kid was really energetic.

"Luffy, are you ditching school? It's eleven in the morning." Law watched as Luffy's face turned a bright red. He wanted to laugh but it might've made him angry.

"Yes and no. Ace said that he would talk to Garp about me coming to visit you today." Law saw Shachi at the door. He excused himself to let the brothers have some time together. He walked to his office with his friend hot on his heels.

"So, getting friendly with the new patient? You hardly interact with any of the patients you get." Law wanted to punch his friend. He was trying o understand his reasoning for that as well.

"Is that why you have chosen to bother me?" He hated how his friends tried to get into his personal life with others. He sat at his desk and started to go through some papers. There weren't many papers but he still had to sign them and all that.

"Yes and no. Penguin and I were wondering if you would like to go out next weekend? You're off that Saturday and Sunday." Law lifted his head from a paper. The offer was nice and he could unwind for the weekend.

"I'll have to think about it. It's still about a week and a half away." Shachi scoffed. Law went back to reading and signing his papers.

"I need your answer by Wednesday." With that, he was gone and Law was left alone. He continued to go through the pile of papers. The sun was just starting to set when he was finished. He sighed at the now finished pile of papers. He had just done a weeks worth of papers.

A knock on the door made him look up. A maroon-haired nurse stood at his door. She seemed nervous. "Did you need something?" He was exhausted and wanted a coffee. She rung her hands in front of her body.

"M-Mr. A-Ace is here. H-He wants to t-talk to y-you." He nodded and got up. She stayed where she was. He knew the nurse but couldn't remember her name.

"Could you do me a favor?" she nodded nervously. "Can you go to the break room and get me a cup of coffee?" She nodded. "Black, please. Bring it to room 342." He watched her quickly leave and made his way to the room.

He was greeted by Ace in the doorway. Law noticed that Sabo was asleep. "Dr. Trafalgar. I wanted to ask you a few questions." Law nodded. Ace moved into the room and he followed. Ace sat on the edge of the bed while Law sat in the chair.

Before Ace asked any questions, the nurse from before came in with Law's coffee. He thanked her as she left. "What would you like to ask me?" He had an inkling of what it might've been.

"How much longer until he is able to come back home?" Law took a sip of his coffee. It started to wake him up.

"About six more days. The scratches on his face have to be medicated everyday." He took another sip. "They should be healed by Tuesday next week." Ace looked relieved. Law wondered what was wrong. "Is there a reason why you asked?"

Ace looked back at Sabo. "Luffy has been worried about him coming home. There was only one time before when he didn't come home for a while." Law waited for him to continue. "Luffy hardly kept up with his school work. I got a call this morning saying that he never showed up to school."

"To clarify that, he was here at eleven this morning to visit Sabo-ya." Ace's face went relaxed again. "I asked him where you were and he said that you were at work." Ace confirmed that.

"I got the call at ten. He has to be at school at nine." Law started to understand what his problem was.

"You want to know what he did in the two hours he wasn't here or at school?" Ace nodded. Law was worried for the youngest brother.

"I'll ask him when I get home." His faced changed to be neutral again. "How long until he can go back to work?" Law sipped on his coffee some more. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He will be able to go back to work in a week and a half. The stitches have to stay in for about two weeks." Law finished his coffee, but he still felt tired. "He can still go out but he has to take it slow because he will still be sore."

Ace nodded. "He will be happy to hear that." A smile graced his face. "Sabo said that you and he are getting to know each other. From the other nurses, they say you don't normally do that." Law thought it through. After a moment, he nodded.

"Yes. I don't understand it either." Law stared at the ceiling. "I am glad that you both are willing to talk to me. Most aren't so accepting that something has happened to their friends or family."

Ace shrugged. "Yes. We care more than others. We want him to be at his best." Law had to agree. His cellphone went off.

"Sorry. You can stay. I'll be right back." Ace shook his head and told him that he was heading home to Luffy. Law nodded and went back to his office.

Looking at the I.D., Law groaned. He answered the phone. "What are you calling me for? I'm working right now." He closed his office door to keep the conversation private.

"It's been a few months since I last talked to my nephew. Can't I call just to talk?" Law rolled his eyes.

"You normally call to tell me something or ask me to do things for you." He went quiet for a moment. "Have you heard from Cora-san? He called me a few days ago."

"No. He hasn't called me in a week." He sounded jealous about it. He changed the subject. "How are you? How is work?" Law knew he was just buying time. He thought about it for a moment.

"I guess I'm fine. Was able to get some sleep last night." Doflamingo made an approved sound. "Work has been the same. No one has tried to break into my house since four months ago."

"That's good. I do have something to tell you." Law waited for him to speak. "I'm coming by to visit for a bit. Corazon told me that I should do periodic check-ups on you myself and not Vergo."

Law groaned to himself. "Fine. I'll be home Wednesday. You can come by then." Doflamingo agreed. He was thankful that he was off that day.

"That should be fine. Have a good day, Law. I'll see you then." Law hung up and ran a hand through his hair. A knock on his door made Law jump slightly.

Walking to the door, Law opened it to see Monet standing there. "Trafalgar, we have another problem that you may not like." Law lifted an eyebrow. "Sabo started to scream and thrash in his sleep. He was yelling out for you."

Quickly, Law left his office and Monet behind and went to room 342. Sabo was sitting up in the bed with his eyes open. He was sweating and shaking. He went over to him and placed a hand on his good shoulder. "Sabo-ya, is something wrong? Are you okay?"

The man's glassy gaze set on him. Law felt bad. He had experienced the same things before. "Law..." His gaze changed and he closed his eyes. Law helped him lay back down. He thought about going home to sleep but thought better of it.

Sitting back down in the chair, Law looked out the window. The sky was black with millions of stars littering it. He took a breath and got comfortable in the chair. He was glad. Sleep slowly took him out of reality.

 **I hope you all like this new chapter. If you were wondering, yes. There is something about Law that he doesn't remember. His memories come back in the form of dreams or nightmares. I will explain what his past was in later chapters. Please give me your honest opinion. I will take your positive reviews and negative. They might help me improve my story. Have a pleasant and great day. Tatty-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Strange Reactions From Everyone**

 _ **Law felt the person standing over his bed. He pretended to sleep but the person was still there. He wanted to scream for Corazon but was worried that the person was armed. He shifted slightly and the person tensed up.**_

 _ **"How am I supposed to know?! I wasn't trying to do anything!" Law heard Corazon yell at Doflamingo. He sounded really upset. "What am I supposed to do?! Let them take him back?!"**_

 _ **He continued to fake sleep. The person was still standing over him. "No! I never said that! He's better with us than with him!" Law didn't understand what they were talking about.**_

 _ **The knob on the door jiggled. "Why is the door locked?" He heard fear in Corazon's voice. "Doffy! Get the keys! Someone's here!"**_

 _ **The man quickly leaned down to grab Law up. He shot up and head-butted the man. He didn't care about the pain in his head. "Cora-san! Doffy! There's a man in my room!" He ran to the door. The man had recovered and grabbed his shirt. "Help! Dad! Uncle!"**_

 _ **The man tugged on his shirt and was able to get him away from the door. He started to cry as the man got a better grip on him. "Law! It's going to be okay!" Suddenly, the door was kicked in. The man holding Law produced a gun and held it against Law's head.**_

 _ **Fear made him freeze but more tears ran down his cheeks. Doflamingo was standing in the doorway with his gun aimed at the man's masked face. Law could tell that Doflamingo was pissed off. "What do you think you're doing with him?"**_

 _ **"Taking him back where he belongs. He isn't yours and he never will be." The man pressed the gun into Law's temple.**_

 _ **He could see Doflamingo grin. "You won't do it. You need him alive or you'll die." Law reached out to him.**_

 _ **"Doffy, I want you and Cora-san," he said through the tears and hiccups. The veins in his forehead smoothed out. Law tried to get closer. He wanted his dad and uncle.**_

 _ **"Put Law down or you'll get a bullet in the brain." Doflamingo cocked the gun and waited for him to obey the order. After a moment of a standstill, Law was lowered to the ground. He immediately ran over to his uncle. He grabbed onto the feathered coat.**_

 _ **"What are you going to do now? Kill me?" Law looked up to Doflamingo. He saw the gin and knew it never meant nice things for the other person.**_

 _ **"Corazon, take Law out somewhere. I don't care where just get him out of here." Law felt arms around him. He didn't struggle as he was toted to the front door.**_

 _ **"Doffy?" Doflamingo turned to look at Law. "Be safe. We'll be back." He got a sweet smile from the man.**_

 _ **"Corazon, keep him safe. You can come back in about three hours." He felt Corazon nod as he wrapped his arms around his neck. He watched as Doflamingo lowered his gun and brought out a knife. The door shut just as the screams started.**_

Law woke up with a start. He saw the outside of the apartment for a moment before it faded away to the hospital room. His heart calmed down as he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. Looking down at his watch. Law saw that it was only four in the morning.

Running a hand through his hair, Law stood from the chair. He checked to see if Sabo was still asleep. He was relieved that he was. He walked out of the room and found a nurse. She was surprised to see him. "D-Dr. T-Trafalgar? What are you still doing here?"

"I slept in a room. Can you get someone to keep an eye on Sabo-ya while I go home for a moment?" She nodded with wide eyes. He thanked her and quickly made his way out of the hospital. He never had to drive because he only lived a block away.

He got to his apartment and unlocked the door. He quickly shut the door and locked it behind himself. He pressed against the door. His breathing started to get out of control. Law stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle down from the cabinet. He took out two pills and took them.

Slowly, his breathing evened out and he was able to control his thoughts. He pulled out his phone from his pocket. He dialed a number and let if ring. "Hello? Law?" He was glad that the other had picked up.

"Cora-san, the dreams are coming back. Doflamingo is at work, still, and I just had to take my pills." He was shaking. "What should I do?"

There was a loud noise on the other line so Law just waited. "I don't know, Law. Is there anything stressing you out? Are you being followed again?"

"No. I just woke up and started having the problems again." The shaking had stopped and his mind was calming down. "When will you be able to return? Doflamingo also wants to hear from you."

A crash sounded on the line. "Shit. Sorry. I'll get in touch with him later." He went quiet for a moment. "I will be back in town in maybe two months. I will e able to visit for a few days and then I have to go."

Law sighed. "Okay. I'll ask for a few days off when you come." His phone started to buzz. "I've got to go. Talk to you later." Corazon said his good-byes and hung up.

Switching over, Law waited for the person to speak. "Law, where are you right now?" It was Penguin.

"I'm at my apartment. Why?" He was worried. Penguin always had a reason to call him.

"A nurse called me to tell me to tell you that Sabo is awake and looking for you." Law cursed under his breath.

"Tell her to tell him that I'm at my house to change. I'll be back there in about twenty minutes." Penguin agreed and hung up. "Fuck. I need a shower and a coffee."

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Law looked at the clock. It was now five. He left his home and went to the nearby café again. He ordered some breakfast and asked for two coffees this time. His walk to the hospital made him wonder why Sabo was looking for him.

At the hospital, Law found his patient trying to get out of bed. He stopped in the doorway to watch for a moment. "Sabo-ya, what are you doing?" His voice made the young man look at him. He was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I have to go to the restroom." He looked down in shame. "It seems that I'm having more difficulties then I thought." Law went to the counter and put down the bag and cups. He went back to Sabo.

"It's good that you want to move but you need someone to help you with it for now." Law placed a hand on Sabo's back and good shoulder. "Try to stand." Sabo touched the ground with his feet. He tried to stand but he collided with Law instead. "You're doing better than most people."

Sabo raised an eyebrow. "I know people that can stand, at least." Law chuckled. "What?"

Law helped him get his balance. "I have seen people with the same stomach wound as you. They refuse to try and stand because it would hurt them too much." He removed his hand on his back but left the one on his shoulder. "It's only like this because you have been sitting for the past two days."

He helped Sabo take a few steps. He nodded to Law after a moment. Sabo walked to joining bathroom on shaky legs. It was next to the chair. "Thank you. I'll be just a moment."

"Okay. I'm just going to sit and wait." Sabo nodded as he went into the bathroom. Law plopped onto the chair and relaxed. He was exhausted. As he waited for Sabo to rejoin him in the room, Law closed his eyes. He wasn't planning on sleeping but it just happened.

 _ **"Doffy," Law called. He didn't feel good and his body hurt all over. Corazon was out to get him medicine. He made his way down the hall to find his uncle. He had heard him come in. "D-Doffy." A coughing fit hit him and he fell to the ground**_

 _ **The sound of something dropping to the floor told him that someone was home. He felt footsteps just a little ways away. "Law? What are you doing?" Doflamingo made his way over to him. "What's wrong? Why are you on the floor?"**_

 _ **Breathing heavily, Law tried to get up. "C-Cora-san's...out...getting medicine." He dropped to the floor again. "It...burns." He felt his uncle pick him up.**_

 _ **"Law, you're burning up!" He was held by one of Doflamingo's arms as the man dialed a number on his phone. "Corazon. I have a problem. He was silent for a moment. "Yeah. He's burning up. What should I do?"**_

 _ **Law fisted his coat as the man brought him to the bathroom. He put Law on the floor and left the room. Law's body was too cold and he was burning to the touch. He just wanted the pain to stop. His gaze was set on Doflamingo who returned with bags of ice.**_

 _ **He watched as he filled the tub with water and dumped the ice into it. "Law, I'm gonna place you in here but it's going to help you. I'm sorry if it hurts you." Law was confused. He was raised and lowered into the water.**_

 _ **"Ahhhhhhhh!" The pain was immediate. He tried to get away but he was held in place by his uncle's large hands. "It hurts! Make it stop! It hurts!" He could only feel pain as he was forced to stay in the tub.**_

Law awoke with a start at the feeling of someone shaking him. He punched out but connected with nothing. His breathing was heavy and his vision was slightly blurry. Soon, his vision cleared and he saw Sabo a few feet away. He looked surprised and a little worried.

"I wasn't expecting that," was all he could say at the moment.

Taking a few deep breaths, Law lowered his fist and sat back down. "Sorry. It's a force of habit." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"I'm worried. You started to scream in your sleep." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "I shut the door and shook you awake." Law understood his concern.

"I'm fine. How long was I asleep?" He looked over at the bag on the counter. "I brought food again."

Sabo went over to the counter. Law saw him wince in pain once. "You were asleep for about twenty minutes. It took me longer than I expected to use the restroom." Sabo brought the bag and drinks over. He handed him a burrito and a cup.

Law accepted the items and started to eat. "Sorry." He took a gulp of his coffee. It was still warm. "Did I bother anyone?" Sabo shook his head.

"Nah. Nobody came in. I thought it would've been best to wake you up. I didn't expect to being almost knocked out." He laughed at that.

Law chuckled. "Yeah. I grew up attacking if someone woke me up." Sabo raised an eyebrow as he ate a bite of his burrito. "I had a lot of problems as a kid. I taught myself to punch out when woken up." He laughed a little. "I knocked a friend of mine out once. I didn't mean to, so I picked him up off the floor and placed him in a chair."

"That was nice of you." They continued to talk until they were finished eating. Law threw the trash away and stood up.

"Alright. It is time to change your bandages." Law went to the counter and pulled out the bandages. He got down the peroxide and gauze. He also brought out a small jar. He saw Sabo raise an eyebrow at it. "It's the medication for your scratches." Sabo nodded.

Making his way over to him, Law started to unwrap Sabo's torso. A knock on the door alerted them a few minutes later. "Come in," Sabo replied. A woman walked in. She seemed to be happy at the sight she was seeing. "Hey, Koala. What are you doing here?" Sabo seemed surprised to see her.

She smiled at him and Law. Law smiled back. "I see that you are busy but I brought someone with me." Luffy came into the room with her. He grinned at his brother.

"Hey, Sabo. Koala brought me with her. She said it would be better." Sabo knew what he meant. Law did too.

Law continued to take off the bandages as they talked. The girl continued to stare at Law. "Are you the doctor that helped Sabo?" It was the first thing said to him for the past ten minutes. He looked up at her.

"Yes, ma'am. I have been taking care of him since he got here." Law took the last f them off and stepped back. There was a little blood from movement but none of the stitches were harmed. He took the peroxide and placed some on a gauze.

"That's very nice of you. He hasn't bothered with your work, has he?" Law cautiously cleaned the blood away from the stitches. He got Koala to keep Luffy away.

"He has not. I haven't had much to do. I'm a surgeon and part-time doctor." He finished the stomach stitches and started on the shoulder. "I haven't needed to stitch anyone up lately and nobody has called me to tend to anyone." He saw Sabo grit his teeth in pain.

Koala seemed pleased with his answer. "When will he be able to come home?" Luffy asked. Law wondered why Ace didn't tell Luffy.

"He will be able to go home Tuesday. He will have to stay here for the time being." Law finished the cleaning and put the gauze down. He went about wrapping him back up. "He's here long enough for his scratches to heal."

A smile spread across his face. "That's great!" He turned to Sabo. "Things haven't been the same without you." Law finished the bandages on his stomach and shoulder. He went about unwrapping the head one.

"I know. But it can't be helped. I won't be here for too much longer." Law could hear disappointment in Sabo's voice. Law was curious about why he would be disappointed.

With the bandage off, Law was able to observe the scratches. They looked to be doing just fine. Law got a new gauze pad and poured peroxide on it. He started to clean them. "Sabo, those scratches are going to leave scars," Koala said. She sounded like amused her.

"I know. They feel like they might. I haven't seen them since I've been here." Law just realized that. He felt bad.

Before he put the medicine on, Law asked Sabo a question. "Would you like to see them? You're welcome to if you want to." Koala produced a makeup mirror out of her purse. She handed it to Law who gave it to Sabo.

He looked in the mirror and smiled. "I know they'll leave scars. They do look to be healing good, though." He handed the mirror back. Law opened the jar and dipped his fingers in it. He started to rub the medication all over the scratches.

"If you experience any itching or burning, please let me know. I will change the medication." Sabo nodded after Law was finished with the application. He screwed the top back on and put the jar down. He wiped his fingers on one of the gauze.

As he wrapped Sabo's head, Law noticed that everyone was staring at him. It made him uncomfortable. Looking at her watch, Koala stood up. "Well, we have to go. Luffy has to get to school." She waved good-bye to Sabo and Law. "I'll see you back at work. Hope to see you when you come back."

Law watched the two leave as Sabo got back in the bed properly. The man looked exhausted. "She works with you?" Law was curious. She worked at the club with him.

"Yes. The club has maids and hosts. The hosts take care of the female customers and the maids take care of the males." Law nodded. He understood. Sabo sighed. "It's really hard having to deal with the customers. They all have different things they want."

Law chuckled at that. He went to put the remaining bandages up. "I was always told that women are a hassle and extremely hard to please." Sabo raised an eyebrow. "My uncle told me that. But I also find men hard to handle and aggravating when you don't get along."

"I understand. Is that why you have never dated anyone?" Law nodded. He didn't have a preference over any gender. He actually liked both.

"I like both, but I had chosen not to date when I was in high school and college." he turned to Sabo. "It would've interfered with my studies."

Sabo nodded. "You wanted to get a job before dating anyone." Law nodded. He was glad that the man understood his choices. "What about now? Would you go into dating?"

Law shrugged. "I don't know. I have never thought about it." Law sat down in the chair. He was tired and it was only nice in the morning.

The two talked for a while until Sabo yawned. Law left him to let him get some sleep. The man needed his rest. It helped the wounds heal. He went to his office. He sat at his desk and realized that he had nothing to do. He thought about going home, but he was afraid of Sabo waking up and asking for him again.

A knock on his door made him look up. Monet was in the doorway. "You're needed, Law." A smirk came across her face. "It's that crybaby from a few months ago." Law groaned. He knew who she was talking about.

Standing up, Law followed Monet out of the room and to the waiting room. Low and behold, his very uncooperative patient from a few months ago sat in one of the yellow chairs with an angry expression. "Hello, Eustass-ya. What did you do this time?"

The angry red head quickly perked up when he heard and saw Law. He grinned at him as he held his left arm. It was covered in a bloody cloth. "Hey, Trafalgar. I need you to stitch me up." The grin never left his face.

"Is it your mouth that I need to stitch or something else?" This got a glare from the man but the grin never faltered. He stood up and towered over Law. He didn't back away.

"Follow me. I'll get you fixed up." He turned and started to walk away. He knew that Kid was following him. He led him to a room and told him to sit down. He went to a cabinet to find a needle, thread, bandages, peroxide, and gauze.

Kid whistled. "Doc, you look better and better whenever I see you." Law ignored him as he got a tray and placed the items on it. "What? No comment?"

Law gave him a bored expression. "If you are trying to flirt with me, it's not going to happen." He placed the tray down and grabbed Kid's arm. "Your attitude is worse than Smoker's and you act like a child."

Kid growled at the comment. Law ignored him as he took the cloth off his arm. There was a large gash in the arm from the elbow almost to the wrist. He made a mental not to not use anesthesia to made it painless. He took the gauze and peroxide. He poured it on and started to clean the cut. Kid hissed in pain at the feeling of the cleaning product on the wound.

"How did you get this gash?" Law wanted to know why he was seeing this bastard in the hospital again. He hated his presence now that they were older.

Kid hissed in pain again. "I was working on a car. I accidentally slid across a sharp piece of it and this happened." He hissed again. "Aren't you gonna numb it or something?"

Not saying anything, Law put the bloody gauze down and picked up the needle and thread. He looked Kid in the eye. He saw Kid's slight fear as he placed the needle beside his wound. He pushed it in the skin and Kid looked ready to scream.

"Oh, quit your complaining. It isn't that bad." Law continued to stitch Kid up. The man was still trying to keep himself from screaming. Law kept his head down as a grin spread across his face.

"You're...enjoying this...aren't...you?" Kid grunted at the pain in his arm. He gritted his teeth as Law continued. He was having a good time seeing the normally tough man trying hard not to cry. He reveled in it.

Once he was finished, Law took the bandages and wrapped up his arm. "There. You're all set to go." Law put the extra bandages up and the peroxide. He placed the needle on the tray to get cleaned later. "Come back in about one week to get them removed." He heard a groan from Kid. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah. I've got it. Don't do anything that might rip them. And keep them clean." He watched Kid roll his eyes. "Didn't know you cared about me so much." Law saw him grin.

A knock on the door got Law to stop glaring at Kid. A nervous, pink-haired nurse was there. He gave her a smile. "Yes? Is there something that you need, ma'am?" He walked up to her.

"I-It's Sabo..." He was immediately out the door. He could tell that Kid was following him. He ignored him as he got to the room.

He was shocked at what he saw. Sabo had tipped the bed over. He looked pissed off about something. _At least his bandages aren't red_. He was huffing and glaring at the wall. He had also toppled the chair over. Law shut the door quietly.

The nurse was still there. "Was he asleep before?" The nurse nodded. He looked at Kid. Law glared at him for a moment before pulling the nurse closer. "Did you say anything to him when he woke up?" he whispered to where Kid couldn't hear.

The nurse nodded. "He asked where you were. I told him that you were with a patient." She looked increasingly nervous.

"Did you tell him that it was Kid-ya?" Fear was in her eyes. She slowly nodded her head. Law sighed. "Get Kid-ya out of here. I'm going to call Smoker-ya just in case he doesn't go quietly." The nurse nodded.

While she literally drug Kid away, Law dialed Smoker. It rang twice. "What is it now, Law?"

"Kid-ya is here. I'm having some troubles with a patient and would like for you to come and make sure he doesn't cause a scene." He heard something bang on the other line. He didn't ask what had happened.

"Fine. I'll be there in five minutes." Just go and tend to your patient." Smoker hung up. Law sighed as he slipped his phone back in his pocket. A crash sounded in the room. He flinched at the sound.

Opening the door, Law saw that Sabo had broken a vase of flowers that had been on the windowsill. He was still huffing and standing in the middle of the mess he had made. "Sabo-ya, is everything alright?" The young man turned to look at him.

For a split second, Law saw something in his eyes. It seemed to be anger mixed with something he could only think of as jealously. It changed quickly to happiness. "Law." He looked around the room and lowered his head. "I'm sorry. You said not to move too much." He started to rub his arm. "I'm sorry."

Law stepped into the room and closed the door. "What happened?" He wasn't angry that Sabo had disobeyed him. He was actually surprised that none of the bandages had blood on them. He went over to the chair and picked it up. He did the same with the bed.

Sitting down, Law waited for Sabo to answer him. Sabo sat down on the bed. "I...I don't remember. I woke up and asked where you were. She told me you were with a patient." Law nodded. "I asked her to tell me when you were finished. She then said a name and I saw red." He looked ashamed. "I...I don't even remember the name she had said."

The room was quiet for a bit. Law processed the information. "Are you okay, now?" Sabo nodded as he stared at Law. "Just try to refrain from doing too much." He didn't know what else to say. Sabo agreed and they sat in silence once again.

Law started to doze off. He heard humming coming from Sabo. It was lulling him to sleep. He started to hum along with him. He glanced out the window to see the sun setting. He was shocked that it was already so late.

"Law, are you okay?" Law nodded. He placed his head on his hand. "I'm sorry if I've been a burden."

"No. You...haven't." Law's head was getting heavy. "I actually...like your...company." He heard movement from the bed.

"Law, what are you going to do when I leave?" Law attempted to shrug. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It didn't bother him. "Good night, Law. See you when you get up." Law nodded before he fell asleep. He could still hear the humming from Sabo.

 **I hope you like the new chapter. The dream about the tub actually happened to me. I ran a high fever and my mom put me in an ice bath. It was the only quick way to lower my fever. I really like all of your reviews. Your help and encouragement is appreciated. :) I hope you do remember that it is Sabo x Law. Have a good day. Tatty-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sickness**

Opening his eyes, Law groaned. He sat up after a moment. Looking around the room, Law remembered where he was. He was on his couch at home. Sabo had been able to go home the day before so he went home to sleep. He had had difficulties going to sleep in his bed so he slept on the couch.

Knocking turned his attention to his door. He groaned as he sat up. Going to the door, Law stopped. "Who is it?" He wished that he had a peep hole.

"Law are you going to let me in?" Another groan escaped him. He wasn't ready for him. Unlocking the multiple locks on the door, Law opened the door.

"Didn't expect you to be here so early," Law confessed. Doflamingo walked in as he turned to go into the kitchen.

"Is that why you look like you have just gotten out of bed?" He sent a glare at him. "I guess I was right." Doflamingo sat at the kitchen table while Law set up his coffee machine. "How are you? Corazon told me about your episode."

Blindly rummaging through his cabinets, Law grunted. "Yeah. I got off work and had an episode." He finished his job and sat down at the table. Law lowered his head to the table. "I also had a nightmare." His mind started to drift.

"Law, are you okay?" His uncle sounded worried. It was new and didn't sound like him.

"Yeah. Just...haven't had good sleep in a while. Nightmares...coming back." He started to drift but the ding of the coffee machine alerted him about his coffee.

"Law, you need to get some sleep. You shouldn't be drinking coffee." Law knew Doflamingo was hard at showing his concern. It wasn't in his personality to be that way.

"I'm...fine." As soon as he stood, Law fell to the ground. He heard the chair hit the ground on from the other side of the table.

"Law!" He saw Doflamingo come over to him. He knelt beside him. "What have you done to yourself?" He felt himself being lifted. "You're burning up!" Law thought back to his dream that he had had a few days prior.

"Reminds me...of the time I...got sick." His voice sounded far to him and a little lost. "I'll be...fine." Doflamingo said nothing as he carried him to a different location.

He was set on something cool that slightly burned him. "Law, do you have any bags of ice?" Confusion set in as he nodded. _What does he need ice for?_ Law thought about his childhood. Most of it was a blur before he saw pink again.

"D-Doffy?" He hadn't used that name in years. It felt different to say it at that time. He tried to sit up but fell again. His arms were too weak to hold him up.

"Just stay still. I'll help you in a moment." He ripped open the two bags and poured them into the tub. Law realized that they were in his bathroom. "Do you have a thermometer?" Law was able to barely nod to give him his answer.

He saw the man leave for a few moments. "It...It's in the...kitchen," Law tried to shout. He heard movement and decided to just lay there. Doflamingo came back and sat him against the tub.

"Law, I need you to try and work with me. I need you to take off your shirt." Law tried to pull it over his head with little success. Doflamingo helped him and placed the thermometer under his arm. Law hissed at the cold feeling of the metal.

The beep sounded and it was removed. "Law, you are very lucky." He gave his uncle a questioning look. "Your temperature is 105.5." He turned on the faucet to the tub and let the water flow to fill it up. Law heard the sound. It reminded him of a day in his childhood. It was blurry, though. He remembered a field, the rain, purple flowers, and blood.

After about five minutes, the water was shut off and Doflamingo lifted Law up. "Sorry, Law. This is going to hurt but I need to break your fever." Suddenly, Law was dropped into the tub. He screamed as the freezing water hit his overheated body. Strong hands held him down. "Law! Stop thrashing! I know that it hurts but it's helping you!"

Law continued to scream as he was literally held down in the burning water. "Doffy! It hurts! Make it stop!" He wanted to get out. He started to throw punches. "I don't want to be put back in the tube!" He felt Doflamingo tense up at his words.

"Law, calm down!" He sounded worried. "Please!" About twenty minutes later, Law had stopped fighting Doflamingo. The man sat by the tub while Law rested in the still freezing water.

"Doffy?" He coughed after speaking. His throat burned. "Why...Why does it feel...like I am in the dark?"

"What do you mean?" Doflamingo sounded exhausted which was different. Law raised a hand to his head. It hurt. He hated for his head to hurt.

"It's...It's like I don't remember...my childhood." Law rubbed his head as he turned in the tub. Doflamingo was resting his head on the side of the tub. "Sorry that I'm...a burden."

"Law, Corazon and I chose to take care of you because we care about you." He sat up as he spoke. "Your parents entrusted us to take care of you because they knew that we would take good care of you and love you." Doflamingo placed a hand on his head. "Your fever has gone down."

Looking up, Law could see that something was off about Doflamingo. "This is going to keep me from working." He sat up. "They're going to have problems without me." He could only think about work at that moment.

"Call them and tell them that you're sick." Doflamingo got a towel down. "Where is your phone?" He set the towel down on the sink.

"Coffee...table." Doflamingo left and returned shortly with his phone. Law turned it on and dialed a number.

"Get one of your friends to help you. I have to go." Doflamingo went to leave. "Should I lock the door after me?"

Law nodded. "My...friend has a...key." Doflamingo nodded and left. Law waited for his friend to pick up. Someone picked up and Law sighed. "Penguin?"

"Law? You don't sound so good. What's wrong? Are you okay?" He knew that his friend would be worried. It had always been like that. Ever since he had met Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo, they had cared for each other.

"I...I'm sick." He coughed. "Where are...you right now?" He was shivering from the cold water.

"I'm at the hospital. Your patient, Sabo, is her looking for you. I told him that you are off today." He sounded annoyed. "Shachi is also working. Do you need someone to come over and help you?" Law frowned at the word help.

"Yes. I need...assistance. I can...can move but only a little." He coughed again. "If you can, call...call Bepo." He heard Penguin talking to someone else.

"Law, I'm sending someone to your house." He sounded a little worried. "I don't fully trust them but they are willing to help you." Law was confused. "You know them."

"Alright. See you...later." Penguin said his good-byes and hung up. Law thought it would be better if he got out and dried himself off before the person got there.

Mustering some of his strength, Law crawled out of the tub. He pulled the plug and struggled out of his wet pants and underwear. Exhausted, Law grabbed the towel and slowly got to his room. It took him roughly five minutes to dry off and put on some clean underwear.

Laying down on the bed, Law curled up. He was so tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. He felt darkness surround him and he fell asleep. A hand on his forehead awoke him later. "Law, are you feeling any better?" He knew that voice but couldn't place a name with it.

"It...It's cold." He shivered just as he said it. He heard the other sigh as he helped Law under the covers.

"I understand. You are sleeping on top of your blankets with nothing on but underwear." Law could hear the amusement in his voice. "You need to sleep for now. I'll make some soup for when you get up." Law could only nod. He never opened his eyes as he was claimed by sleep once again.

 _ **A kid started to cry after Law punched him. To be fair, the kid had hit him first. The teacher came up to them. "Trafalgar, Scratchman, what is going on?" she asked. Law didn't like her. She reminded him of someone he could hardly remember as it was.**_

 _ **"H-He broke my a-arm!" Scratchman shouted. Law was puzzled. He hadn't hit him that hard, had he?**_

 _ **The teacher took his arm and felt around. She was surprised. "Bonney, take him to the nurse's office." She called a pink-haired girl over. She smiled to Law but frowned at Scratchman. The teacher turned back to him. "Law, come with me." She took him by the hand and led him out of the classroom and to the office.**_

 _ **In the office, Law was told to sit in a chair. It was uncomfortable. "Law, why did you break his arm?" The principle was a large woman that looked funny to Law. She was slightly annoying and also had pink hair like Bonney.**_

 _ **"I didn't mean to. He punched me first." Law was bored with this. He didn't know if he was in trouble or not. His hat fell a little in his face and he had to move it back. "I don't understand why I am here."**_

 _ **The principle looked curious. "Well, you broke another kid's arm. That is not a good thing to do." She sounded as if she wasn't angry but amused. "You can't go around breaking others' bones because they hit you."**_

 _ **"I didn't purposefully break his arm." Law kept his voice leveled. He didn't feel as if he should be worried. There was actually no feelings at all. He wasn't sorry, he wasn't upset, he wasn't angry, and he wasn't happy. He was just bored. "All I did was punch him." This gained a look of surprise from the woman.**_

 _ **"You punched him?" She sounded surprised at the truth. Law nodded. He wanted to go back to his class.**_

 _ **"Yes. I punched him like he punched me. I was just returning the favor." Law picked at his sleeves. He was so bored.**_

 _ **"Well, your father will have to hear about this." Law finally felt a little worried about getting into trouble. "For now, you may go back to class." Law did as he was told. He went back to class and everyone was scared of him. It made him feel like an outcast.**_

 _ **At home, Law quietly opened the door. Corazon and Doflamingo were fighting again. "What do you me he broke someone's arm?!" Corazon sounded worried and furious.**_

 _ **"I'm saying that a kid punched him so he punched them back." Doflamingo sounded calm. "How was he, I, or you supposed to know that he could do that?"**_

 _ **Law quietly made his way to his room. He knew he was the reason that they fought all the time. Taking his blanket, Law opened his closet door and crawled inside. He went to the back and turned on a flashlight. It was his safe place when he wanted to be alone.**_

 _ **Setting up the blanket, Law sat in the middle of it and wrapped it around his shoulders. He heard more shouting and could only listen as the tears started to run down his face.**_

Slowly, Law opened his eyes. He felt a wetness on his face and knew it was tears. He felt horrible and his vision was blurry. He felt a presence next to him. He looked over and saw a person with their head down on the side of the bed.

The sound of rain reached his ears. Making sure he didn't wake the person up, Law got out of bed and went to his dresser. He picked out a pair of pants and went to his balcony. It was pouring and Law felt the rain hit him as he stepped out.

The cool feeling of the rain relaxed him as he sat down. He loved the rain. There was something about it that helped him relax and soothe his nerves. He started to hum a tune that he remembered from a long time ago. It wasn't Corazon that had sung it to him but a woman. He started to sing.

 _Baby mine, don't you cry_

 _Baby mine, dry your eyes_

 _Rest you head close to my heart_

 _Never to part_

 _Baby of mine_

 _Little one, when you play_

 _Don't you mind what they say_

 _Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

 _Never a tear_

 _Baby of mine_

 _If they knew sweet little you_

 _They'd end up loving you too_

 _All those same people who scold you_

 _What they'd give just for the right to hold you_

 _From your head, down to your toes_

 _You're not much, goodness knows_

 _But you're so precious to me_

 _Sweet as can be_

 _Baby of mine_

 _If they knew sweet little you_

 _They'd end up loving you too_

 _All those same people who scold you_

 _What they'd give just for the right to hold you_

 _From your head, down to your toes_

 _You're not much, goodness knows_

 _But you're so precious to me_

 _Sweet as can be_

 _Baby of mine_

 _Baby of mine_

Tears rolled down Law's face as he sung the song. He remembered a kind voice that sounded like a melody and another voice that sounded like a low but warm rumble. He closed his eyes and sat against the wall.

 _ **"Do you think he will be okay?" It was the female voice. Law could see a light above him but the people's faces were blurred. He reached out a hand and grabbed someone's finger. He realized that he was the size of a baby. The woman's voice sounded worried and on the verge of tears/**_

 _ **"He will be okay, honey. We will take good care of him." It was the man's voice. He sounded reassuring and kind. There was proudness in his voice as well. "We decided to have him and we will take care of him." A hand touched his head. "We will name him Trafalgar D. Water Law."**_

A hand on his head awoke Law. His vision was still blurred. He looked up and saw Corazon. "Cora-san, what are you doing here?" He pressed his head against the wall. "It was raining when you left."

"Law, you need to get to bed." The voice sounded a little too high to be Corazon. He narrowed his eyes. "You shouldn't be out here. You'll get worse sitting in the rain."

Law remembered the voice. It was hard to place. The voice was warm like a summer day but not deep like the man from his memories. "S-Sabo?" The name left his mouth before he realized it.

"Yeah. A friend of yours asked me to check on you." Law saw a hand reach out to him. He gazed at it for a moment. "It's okay." Law grabbed it and he was helped to his feet.

The transition into the house was brief. Law was out of it. He watched Sabo move around and get him some dry clothes. Law assured him that he could dress himself. Sabo hesitantly let him dress and turned around to give him privacy.

Sighing, Law walked back over to his bed. "Law, do you feel like eating right now?" Law shook his head. He felt like he was going to throw up if he ate anything. "Alright. You should get some more sleep. It will be better for you." Law nodded as he drifted off back to sleep.

 _ **Sabo was standing on the other side of the room. Corazon stood on his left while Doflamingo stood on his right. They were all smiling at him. He smiled back at them. He was happy to see them.**_

 _ **"Law, you need to come home," a voice announced from somewhere. He saw the others start to melt. It horrified him. Their skin melted away from their muscles ant then continued until they were nothing but bones.**_

 _ **"No! Dad! Uncle! Sabo!" He started to cry. His family and friend were no more. He fell to his knees.**_

 _ **"You don't need them anymore. They're just obstacles that are in the way." Law hated that voice. It had taken his only reason to live. He despised that voice. "They just want to keep you to themselves."**_

 _ **"SHUT UP!" Law wanted him to stop talking. He held his head. It hurt and he wanted the pain to go away.**_

Law woke up screaming. He was thrashing around and he felt someone touch him. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He pushed the person and heard them hit the wall. He sat up, breathing heavily. Looking towards the direction of the other, Law felt bad.

Sabo was against the wall. He had slid down it and was not on the floor. the wall had a dent and a crack in it from the force that Law had used. He stared down at his hands.

"L-Law...are you...okay?" He saw a little blood on the shoulder bandage. Law looked up and saw it. He felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean to...to hurt you." He still felt like shit but he was able to think clearly again. "I probably fucked up your shoulder stitches."

Rising from the ground, Sabo walked over to the bed. "I know what it's like to be hit by you, now." Law turned his face away. "From the way you were screaming, I was worried that you were being killed."

"My head felt like it was splitting in two." Law put a hand to his head. "It still hurts." Sabo sat next to him. He placed a hand on his head. It started to soothe the pain in his head.

"You still have a fever." Sabo reached over to the bedside table and got the thermometer. "I need to take your temperature." Law sighed as he lifted his shirt enough for the thermometer to go under his arm. They waited for the beep, then Sabo removed hit. "It's 100.6." He placed it back on the table. "Do you feel like eating?"

"Yeah.I can eat." Sabo smiled and left the room. Law was left with his thoughts. He had heard the man's voice from his dreams before. He couldn't pinpoint where he had heard it before but it was familiar.

A few minutes later, Sabo returned to the room with a bowl of soup. He handed it over to him. "I made you soup while you were asleep." Law thanked him as he ate. It was actually pretty good.

He finished his bowl about five minutes later. Sabo put it in the kitchen and came back to Law. "To be truthful, I only remember being sick one other time. I was only about seven or eight."

"I don't ever remember being sick. Or Luffy or Ace for that matter." Sabo sat on the other side of the bed. "It's like we're immune to sickness."

Law laughed. "You can't be immune. Your immune systems are probably just very strong." Law coughed. "When I get sick, it's really bad." A thought crossed his mind. "Why did you come and help me?"

Sabo looked straight ahead. Law could tell that he was thinking. "Because you helped me. I wanted to do something for you in return, so when I heard you sick, I wanted to help." Law nodded. He felt a chill go up his spine.

"I'm tired so I'm going to get some more sleep." Sabo agreed that it was a good idea. Law covered up and laid down. He could still feel Sabo next to him. He heard Sabo whisper something before he fell asleep. It made him worry but he was too tired to do anything about it.

"We're free from him, Law. And we have found each other."

 **I really hope you like it. The next chapter will reveal what it different and special about Law and Sabo. He is still sick and he doesn't want to believe the truth. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I don't know how many there will be. I'm just going on my imagination. Please, stay safe and have a good day. P.S.: I cried writing some of the next chapter. Tatty-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Truth**

Groaning, Law opened his eyes. He could hear the sound of rain outside. It soothed his headache. He tried to sit up but found something hindering him from doing so. Rising a little, Law looked down to his waist to find an arm around him.

Following the arm up, Law gasped at seeing Sabo laying next to him. Lifting the man's arm, Law was able to leave the bed. He still felt sluggish but better than the last time he was awake. His phone started to buzz.

He followed it to the bathroom and found it on the floor. Picking it up, Law saw who was calling. He sat on the toilet and answered it. "Hey, Cora-san." He was glad to hear from him.

"Hey, kiddo. I heard that you are sick." Law wanted to laugh. Corazon sounded like a doting mother instead of a father.

"Yeah. I have a friend over that is assisting me through my sickness." He coughed. "He is actually a patient that I had."

"That's good. What's his name?" He was glad to hear that his father was interested in his social life. It was better than him worrying over him.

"His name is Sabo. He's really nice and friendly." The line was quiet for a moment. Law was worried that something was wrong.

"Law, I think you shouldn't be around that guy." Law was confused. What was wrong with Sabo?

"Why? He hasn't done anything to harm me." He wanted to know what was wrong with his new friend. "Do you know him?" He coughed again.

"Let's say, I know some things about him that have me concerned." The sound of movement from the bedroom told Law that Sabo was up. "Law, just stay away from him." A knock sounded on the bathroom door.

"Law, are you okay? Would you like a cup of coffee? It might help."

"Sure. I like mine black." He heard him leave from beside the door. "Cora-san, what aren't you telling me? Does this have something to do with me not remembering anything before my twelfth birthday?"

"Not really. He is just a bad influence." Corazon sounded like he had known Sabo since he was little. That wasn't possible, was it?

"Law, I'm going to heat you up some soup. Is that okay?" Sabo asked to where Law could hear him.

"Yeah." He turned his attention back to his dad. "Cora-san, I have to go." There was crash on the other line.

"Law, just trust me when I ask you to stay away from him." Law told him he would take it into consideration. He hung up and left the bathroom.

Sabo was in the kitchen, warming up a bowl of soup. "Were you on the phone? I thought you were throwing up."

Law sat at the kitchen table. He was still exhausted. He had never been sick for more than two days. "Yeah. I was on the phone with my dad. He is worried for me." Law laid his head down on the table. He thought back to the night before. He remembered that Sabo had whispered something before he fell asleep.

"Are you feeling any better?" Law nodded. He saw the bloodstain on Sabo's shoulder.

"What happened? Are your stitches damaged?" Sabo looked down at his shoulder as he brought a cup of coffee and the bowl of soup over to him.

"Oh, it isn't a big deal. I just fell." He placed the items in front of him. "If you are up to it, you can look at them." Law nodded. He wanted to know if Sabo was going to need his stitches redone.

After eating, Law felt much better, but he was still sluggish. He still had the cough and a low fever. He sat in his room with Sabo on the bed. He unwrapped his shoulder to look at the stitches. They seemed to be fine.

"I don't see any damage to them. It must have just pulled them a little that caused the bleeding." Law stumbled to his bathroom and got the first aid kit. He went back to Sabo and cleaned the wound.

Once he was done, he wrapped his shoulder back up with clean bandages. He felt faint. "Law, are you okay?" Law nodded but started to sway on his feet. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I...I just felt dizzy." He got up tp replace the kit but fell face first into the bed.

"Law! I don't think you're fine." He turned Law over. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Law tried to focus on the hand in front of his face. He counted the fingers he saw.

"Four." Sabo seemed surprised. "Was I correct?"

"Yes. You don't seem to be okay to me." A buzz sounded from the living room. Sabo left to go and it. Law pushed into a sitting position against the headboard. He needed to put the kit up.

Sabo returned a few seconds later with Law's phone. "Thank you." He looked at the screen. He groaned. "Can you give me a few minutes?" Sabo nodded and left the room again.

Answering the phone, Law wasn't the first to speak. "Law, Corazon just called me. I would like for you to get that man out of your house." Law didn't understand what was going on or what was wrong with Sabo.

"Why? He's helping me get better. He's trying to help me unlike you and Cora-san." Law was getting annoyed at how they were acting about Sabo. He didn't regret what he said at first. "He hasn't done anything to harm me."

"Law, I understand that you trust him. Corazon and I have things to do so we can't take care of you at this time." Law coughed violently. "You're still sick."

"Yes. Why is that important right now?" He didn't understand where this conversation was going.

Doflamingo sighed. "Law, you have only gotten sick once and it only took two days for you to get better. It has been four days since you got sick. He's keeping you sick."

"You are making no sense. Why would he want me to stay sick? What does he get out of it?" Law was questioning his e placed the phone on the nightstand before covering up. He was cold and didn't feel too good anymore. He also slightly regretted what he had said about his guardians not taking care of him.

A knock sounded on the door. "Law, are you okay?" The door opened and Sabo walked in. Law nodded. "Are you tired?" Law nodded again.

He felt Sabo get in the bed with him and lay down beside him. He didn't mind it and just closed his eyes. He heard Sabo start to hum which put him to sleep. He liked the sound of Sabo's voice.

...

The sound of his phone ringing awoke Law. He groaned as he sat up. He looked around to see if Sabo was there. He wasn't in the room. "Sabo-ya? Are you here?" There was no answer.

Turning his attention back to the phone, Law answered it. "Hello?" He didn't bother to look at the I.D.

"Law, are you alone right now?" It was Corazon. He was talking in a hushed voice.

"Yes. Why?" Law started to wake up more as he leaned against the headboard.

"You told Doffy that you wanted answers as to why we are protective over and around you, right?"

"Yes. Why are you telling me to get away from Sabo-ya? Why can't I remember anything before my twelfth birthday?" Law was ready to hear the explanation as to why his guardians were so secretive around him.

"When you were born, your real parents were experimenting on animals. They wanted to see if they could create and animal that had human feelings and could sympathize with humans." Law was shocked. He never knew his parents were scientists. Corazon always said they were doctors. "There was another organization that was experimenting on animals to make them into controlled killing machines."

"Where do I fit in with all of this?" Law wanted to know why he was so special.

"When you were born, the other organization was ready to move on from animals to humans. They chose you to be their test subject." Law gasped. "The only way they could get to you was to get rid of your parents. So, a few months after you were born, they killed your parents and took you. I was supposed to get custody of you, but I could never find you." Law couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You were missing for four years. We were finally able to find you and get you out of the facility." Corazon went quiet for a moment. "I...I was a little too late. They had already started the experiments. When I got you out, they were almost done with the experiments."

"So, the reason I'm stronger, faster, and more intelligent than others is because..."

"You were experimented on. Yes." Law couldn't believe it. He was a living, incomplete experiment. "I found out a few years later that they had taken another child and started the same experiments. His name was Sabo. Unfortunately, I had found out after they had completed their tests." Law was trying to process and wrap his head around what was being said to him. "They were going to use Sabo to get you back. He was told to bring you back so that they could finish their work. You are bonded to him in a way." Law was silent. "The reason you don't remember anything was because that was your body and mind's choice to get rid of the bad memories."

"S-So, Sabo-ya...is here to take me back?" Law didn't want to believe it. He wanted to be his friend. The man was super nice and not at all like a killing machine.

"That was their plan. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to wait until you asked me about it first." Law understood. All Corazon and Doflamingo were trying to do was protect him. "That is why I don't want you around him."

"I...understand. He isn't here at the moment. What should I do?" Law was still a little sick. He was worried about his safety.

"Lock the front door so he can't enter. Just stay away from him." Law hung up and stumbled out of his room. He got to the front door and locked all the locks. There was one lock that he locked that couldn't be unlocked with a key.

Panting from the effort, Law fell to the ground. He was so confused and terrified. He didn't want people experimenting on him again. Just the thought that they did in the first place scared him. Taking his phone out, Law dialed Penguin. It rang twice before someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Penguin, I need you to do something for me." He heard the other agree. "I'm going to take my vacation of two months early. Mostly because I am still sick and want to make sure I don't get anyone else sick. When it is time, would you take Sabo-ya's stitches out for me?"

"Yes, sir. Captain, is something wrong?" Law didn't want to tell him the truth.

"Yes. I'm able to move around on my own, but I don't want to get other sick."

"I understand. I hope to see you when you're better. We could go out when you are." Law agreed and they said their goodbyes and hung up. Law stayed on the floor. He didn't want to move.

The sound of the keys jingling and the doorknob being jiggled alerted Law that Sabo was back. "Law, why did you lock your door? Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yes. I don't need you to help me anymore. I'll be fine for now." Law scooted away from the door. He didn't trust the other. The sound of rain let him know it was still raining outside. There was no answer from the other.

Panicking, Law remembered the balcony. Getting up, Law staggered to the bedroom. Once he was there, he almost screamed. The balcony door was open. Panting from fear, Law glanced around the dark room. He was terrified.

The light from the hallway disappeared as the door shut. Gulping, law turned around to be face to face with Sabo by the door. He didn't look angry or upset. His face was unreadable. "S-Sabo-y-ya?" Law backed away from him.

"What do you know?" Law pressed himself against the wall while Sabo advanced on him. Putting his hands next to Law's head, Sabo repeated his question. "What do you know?"

Gasping for breath, Law stared Sabo in the eyes. "E-E-Everything." The look in Sabo's eyes made Law even more terrified.

"Law, I'm not going to take you anywhere." Law was still panicking. "Please, breathe." He turned his head away from Sabo. He didn't understand what was going on. "Law, you're going to pass our if you don't take deep breaths." The thought of passing out scared him even more.

Before he knew it, Law was on the floor. Sabo had a worried expression on his face. Before he lost consciousness, he saw love in Sabo's eyes. It was something different than the love that Corazon had in his eyes when he looked at Law.

 _ **Law started down at the small creature before him. He knew what it was. A kitten with a broken leg limped over to him. It was raining outside and the kitten was soaking wet. It rubbed against his leg. Crouching down, Law started to pet it.**_

 _ **A smile rose to his face as tears gathered in his eyes. "You should come home with me. I'll fix your broken leg for you." the kitten continued to rub on him and mewled at him. He cautiously picked it up and carried it home.**_

 _ **In the apartment, Law set the kitten down on the couch and went to get a towel and some things to splint its front paw. He came back to find it in the exact same spot as before. He smiled again. Taking the towel, Law dried it off and then splinted its foot. He was proud of his work. He was getting better.**_

 _ **The sound of keys made Law fear that Corazon and Doflamingo would hate the kitten. Picking it up, Law went to his room and into the closet. He heard the door open and the kitten purring in his arms. He was afraid the one that came home would hear it.**_

 _ **"Law, are you home?" It was Doflamingo. His fear rose. Law covered himself and the kitten with a blanket. He made it look like they were just something in the bottom of the closet. "Law? Where are you?"**_

 _ **Doflamingo came into his room and the kitten stopped purring. It was as if it knew to be quiet. the door opened and Law stayed as still as possible. The door closed a moment later. Law felt relieved.**_

 _ **He uncovered them and stayed in the closet. He liked the feel of the kitten's fur as he stroked it. The fur was soft and reminded him of one of the fluffy pillows on Corazon's bed. It was nice. He laid down and fell asleep with her.**_

 _ **Shouting awoke Law later. He felt bad. "You haven't seen him since this morning?!" Corazon sounded scared and worried.**_

 _ **"No. His book bag and other things are here. I just can't find him." Law decided to knock on the wall. He wanted to see how it would turn out.**_

 _ **"Did you hear that?" His uncle didn't answer. He could hear them move around the house. He knocked again. "Can you tell where it's coming from, Doffy?"**_

 _ **He knocked again. "Yes. Follow me." He waited for them and covered the kitten in his lap with the blanket. His closet door opened and his guardians were standing there. Law rubbed his eyes from the intensity of the light.**_

 _ **"Law! I thought you were kidnapped!" He could tell that Corazon was relieved. His uncle also looked relieved. Law stayed where he was. "Is everything okay?"**_

 _ **Law felt the movement of the kitten. Fear seized him. "Law, what is in your lap?" The question made Law tense. He didn't know what to say. Fearing for the kitten, Law quickly grabbed it up and dashed past the two.**_

 _ **He knew that they were following him. He wanted to keep his new friend safe. Taking a left into the bathroom, Law slammed the door shut and locked it. He sat against the door with his friend in his arms. The knob jiggled. "Law! What is going on?! Open the door! Please!"**_

 _ **"I don't want you to hurt her!" Law was careful not to touch her paw. "She's been hurt enough!" There was silence on the other side.**_

 _ **Law waited for a couple of minutes for someone to say something. "Law, who are you talking about?" It was Doflamingo who asked. He sounded curious.**_

 _ **Looking down at the black and white creature, Law saw her big, blue eye and green eye looking at him. He made a decision. Slowly, Law unlocked the door and opened it. "I don't want you to hurt her. She's been hurt too much."**_

 _ **Corazon and Doflamingo stared at her. Corazon's eyes were wide. He couldn't see the other's. She was so small and Law looked ready to cry. "Where did you find her?" Corazon knelt down to get a better look. He went to touch her, but Law moved her out of the way. He was still scared that they would hurt her.**_

 _ **"She found me while I was walking home." He looked down at her. "She has a broken paw and she was soaking wet. I brought her home, dried her off, and fixed her leg." Tears welled up in his eyes. "Please, don't throw her out." They fell down his cheeks. "She...She won't live much longer."**_

 _ **Corazon looked worried. "Why do you say that? She looks healthy." The tears fell faster and in large amounts.**_

 _ **"B-Because her...her..." He hugged her to his chest. "Her organs are failing." He rubbed his face into her fur. He didn't want to let her go. "She...She only has three days left."**_

 _ **Doflamingo crouched down and brought Law in for a hug. "We'll make her comfortable. Corazon and I will help you make her last few days the best." Law cried more and more. He just wanted a friend. He was going to lose his first one to a sickness he couldn't cure.**_

 _ **Three days later, Law awoke to the sound of purring. He was relieved and also worried. He placed his hand on Spirit's head. She looked up at him. He knew she was dying. "Good morning, Spirit." Tears rolled down his face. She crawled up into his lap and licked his hand. The purring stopped and Law couldn't feel her heartbeat anymore. He let the tears fall like waves down his face. His first ever friend had passed on to a new life.**_

 **I hope you all liked it. The ending made me cry writing it. I would like to know your opinions on this chapter. Yes, Sabo is like his other half. That is why they got along so well. Have a good day, my friends. Tatty-bye!**

 **P.S. sarge1130: I like uke Law. With his attitude makes him a good uke. He might act all high and mighty but a uke Law is cute and different. Do you hate it? If you do, I'm sorry. :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**He Loves Me? I Can What?!**

Law awoke with a start. He held his chest as he sat up. The cute kitten was no where in sight. His fear that Doflamingo had moved her from his bed rose to an almost boiling point. "Spirit?! Cora-san! Spirit is gone!" Tears rolled down his cheeks as the thought of his best friend gone hit him like a ton of bricks.

The door opened and a man who looked a lot like Corazon stepped in. "Law, are you okay? Who is Spirit?" Law's eyes widened. _Cora-san doesn't remember?! Is he lying to me?!_

"Spirit. The kitten that I brought home?!" Fear was written across his face. "Did Doffy do something with her?!" is vision was blurry and he couldn't make out things that well. The addition that the room was dark and he was crying didn't help in the slightest.

"I don't know." The man sat next to him. A hand was placed on his forehead. "You're burning up. We need to get that to go away." The man took his hand and helped him out of the bed. He stumbled after him as they made it to what looked like a bathroom. They guy turned on the shower and pulled Law into the shower with him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Law hated the cold water. It burned like a bitch. The door was shut after him. He started to scratch, pull, and punch anything within his reach. "It burns! I promise I'll be good! I don't want to go in the tube again!" He was fighting for his life at this point.

"LAW! Look at me!" He stopped struggling and lifted his head. His vision cleared enough and he saw Sabo. Fear hit him like a wave. The talk with Corazon entered his mind and he backed away from him.

"No...I...I don't want to...to go back." He pressed himself against the shower door. To say that Law was scared would be an understatement. He was terrified. Sabo followed him until he was pressed between the glass and Sabo's body.

"Law, I'm nog going to take you anywhere." Law wanted to believe him but he knew his reason for being there.

"Isn't that why you are here? To take me back so that they could finish what they started?!" Law started to pound on his chest. He didn't care if he was hurt or not. He wanted to hate Sabo. He wanted him go away and never come back. But at the same time...he couldn't hate him at all. He didn't want him to ever leave him. It was a war between the two sides of him.

"I...I escaped when I was ten. They had finished their experiments but they had failed." Law was confused. "I wasn't supposed to have emotions. I was supposed to kill without mercy, without a care." A smile came to his face. "I had them all. I was and still am human." He brought his face closer to Law's. Law shrank back. "When they injected me with some of your blood, I had to find you. I wanted to find you for different reasons than what they wanted me to." He placed his head on Law's shoulder. "I love you. I have loved you since I was eight. I feel everything you feel."

Law started to cry. He wanted to believe him. He really did. "Why?" He didn't understand anything. He was confused. _Sabo...loves me? We just met like a week ago. How?_ "How can you say you love me? You know nothing about me."

He was embraced by Sabo. He continued to cry. "Because, you are my other half. They wanted to make more of us. They wanted us to be able to make more." Law started to push him away. Sabo was talking nonsense.

"That's impossible. I'm a male and so are you." He continued to push at him. "Men can't reproduce. We can't carry children." Sabo wouldn't let him go. It was as if he did, he would lose him.

"That is where we are different." Law stopped to look up at Sabo. He could only see the side of his face. "You went through an experiment that I didn't." Law's eyes widened. "You can reproduce but only with me like that." Law stopped moving and trying to push him away. He tried to process what he was told.

He couldn't believe it. "I...I can...can bear...children?" Sabo nodded as he continued to embrace Law. His face was right next to his. His breath blew across his neck. "W-Why? Why...me?"

"Because, you are special." Sabo never let him go. He cut the water off and opened the glass door. Law was weak in the knees so he just let Sabo walk him out of the shower. He did let him go when they got to the room, though.

Taking off the shirt, Law saw his bandages. He went over to Sabo and undid the bandages. Seeing the stitches, Law knew that they were ready to be removed. He went back to the bathroom and got some scissors. He went back to Sabo and took out the stitches. Law said nothing as he worked. He was still in shock and running mostly on autopilot.

Before he could walk away from him, Sabo grabbed his arm. Law was still in his wet clothes. "Sabo-ya, I have to get out of my clothes. I'll get even more sick if I don't." Sabo still didn't let him go. Bringing his face closer to his, Sabo kissed Law. It was loving and at the same time it was quick.

After, Law moved away but he noticed something. His head felt lighter, as if he was floating on air. He almost fell over but Sabo caught him before he hit the ground. His body wouldn't listen to him and his limbs felt like jiggly Jell-O. It was a different and concerning feeling.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you like this." Sabo picked him up and brought him over to the bed. He laid a towel down before placing the other down. Law looked up at him.

"W-What did...y-you do t-to...me?" Law was more than concerned as to what had happened to his body. His body wouldn't do as he wanted and his head felt light but heavy at the same time. It was as if he was paralyzed by the kiss.

"My kisses can help you if you get sick but it works differently than I thought." Sabo got up and went through his dresser. He helped Law change before sitting next to him and playing with his drying hair. "Right now, I believe your body is fighting the sickness that has invaded your body and to do that, it made you unable to use your body properly."

"So, I'm sort of paralyzed?" Sabo nodded.

"You could say that. Your body is just fighting the sickness so that you can go back to normal." He laid down beside Law. "You should get some more rest while it works. It will pass the time quicker."

Huffing, Law obeyed and closed his eyes. His thoughts wondered to what he was going to do when he was fine again. He wanted to attack Sabo but knew that they would be evenly matched. His thoughts left his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

...

 _ **"Dad?" Law tugged on Corazon's pants leg. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and the man looked down at him. He was smiling as Law stopped his rubbing.**_

 _ **"Yes, Law?" He had been working on his reports for his job. He was now focused on his son.**_

 _ **"Can I sleep with you?" He had his pillow in one hand and stuffed polar bear in the other. It was a cute sight for a thirteen year old.**_

 _ **"Sure. I'm still working but I'll join you as soon as I'm done." Law nodded and made his way over to the large bed. His uncle was working late that night and Law was thankful that his dad was willing to let him sleep with him.**_

 _ **Law fell asleep and was awoken a little bit later by someone getting in the bed with him. He knew that it was Corazon and he was pulled to his chest. It was warm and reminded him of a woman from his dreams. He fell back asleep within minutes.**_

 _ **He was awoken again to the bed moving and another person getting in on the other side of him. "What am I to do with you two?" It was his uncle. He got situated and Law felt a large hand grab one of his small ones. He wrapped his fingers around the hand and squeezed. "Goodnight, Corazon. Goodnight, my darling Law." With that, Law fell asleep with a big smile on his face, hugged up to Corazon's chest and holding Doflamingo's hand.**_

...

There was warmth when Law woke up again. His body was still groggy and his movements were slow. He lifted his head and saw that Sabo was curled up beside him with his arms around Law. He sighed as he lifted his hand and slowly moved Sabo's arms from his body.

Getting up, Law stood on shaky legs as he walked to the bathroom. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand as he passed. He shut and locked the bathroom door after entering. Looking into the mirror, Law saw that he was not sick anymore, but his body was still recovering.

Moving to sit on the toilet, Law dialed a number. It rang for a few moments before it was answered. "Law, what's wrong? You haven't called me nor Corazon in four days."

"I was preoccupied with my sickness for four days. I've been in and out of sleep in those days." He took a deep breath. "Sabo-ya is still here."

"I told you to get him out of your house! He's a bad person!" Law rubbed his head as he listened to his uncle rant about how Sabo was a bad person and that he should get him out as soon as he could.

"Doflamingo..." He stopped ranting. "I...I don't know what to do." He was telling the truth. His heart was telling him that Sabo was telling the truth and that he should also listen to his father and uncle.

"What do you mean? Is everything alright?" His uncle sounded worried about him.

"Sabo told me that he isn't here to take me back." He didn't know how to tell him about the other thing so he didn't. "He said that he had broken out of that place and that he is a failed experiment."

"He could also be lying to you." He heard him sigh. "Just...take some time to think it over if you really are considering him. Call Corazon to get his opinion first, if you want." Law agreed and they hung up. Law dialed Corazon's number. It rang once before it was picked up.

"Law! Are you alright?! You are still home, right?!" Law had to hold the phone away from his ear as to not go deaf from his father's crying and yelling.

"Yes. I'm alright and I'm still at home." He went quiet for a moment. "Can I tell you something you don't know about and I don't want Doflamingo to know about?" He knew it sounded strange coming from him, but his dad would probably listen to what he had to say anyway.

"Sure. I'm here for you always." Law knew it was going to freak him out and that he was going to warn him of something.

"I can have children." There was silence for a good few minutes between them.

"Of course you can. You are a human, after all." Law sighed. He didn't understand what he meant. "Just watch who you have them with."

"Cora-san, I can have children." There was shorter silence but it was silent once again. "I can bear children." More silence followed after that from Corazon. Law felt worried for Corazon. _Have I freaked him out too much?_

"Law, are you saying that you can get pregnant?" Corazon sounded stunned. Law didn't expect anything less when he had called to tell him that.

"Yes. I can get pregnant but only by Sabo-ya. They wanted more of us." Law rubbed the back of his head. "Also, Sabo-ya is still here and he told me that he doesn't want to take me back."

"How do you know he is telling the truth? He could be lying to you." Law felt like Doflamingo and Corazon were on one side of a scale while Sabo was on the other side. Both were teetering. They weren't at the same level and he didn't think that they would ever be balanced. His heart was hurting and his mind was spinning with what he thought was right and wrong. It was a lot to sort through.

"Because...my heart is telling me that it's the truth." He had always followed what he was told by both his heart and what his family had said was right.

"Well, you have never been wrong when you followed your heart." He sighed deeply. "Just...don't get pregnant anytime soon. I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet." Law chuckled at that statement. "I'm only thirty-nine." Law rolled his eyes.

"I'll try. It's not like I'm going to try to get pregnant." With that, they hung up. Law went back to the room to find Sabo still in the bed asleep. Law got back in the bed and laid down. Sabo wrapped his arms back around Law and pressed his body into his with his face right on Law's neck. Law played with his hair until the darkness took him away again.

 **I know it has been a while since I have updated. I'm sorry about that. My mind keeps going to other things. Again, I am so sorry about how late this is. Please forgive me. I love you all and hope you like the new chapter. Please, tell me what you think. Have a fantastic day. Tatty-bye!**


End file.
